1. Technical Field
Disclosed are an antenna device and a wireless communication apparatus that are capable of varying a resonant frequency over a certain range.
2. Background Art
As an antenna device of this type, for example, a frequency-variable antenna disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been available. The antenna device has a configuration in which a feed electrode and a single radiation electrode are formed on a substrate and a single frequency-variable circuit is disposed between the feed electrode and the radiation electrode.
With this configuration, varying a control voltage to be applied to a variable-capacitance diode contained in the frequency-variable circuit varies a resonant frequency of the antenna.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-060384